Advanced Learning
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: It has been 17 years since Chaos was defeated by Sailor Cosmos at the cost of Princess Serenity's court and Lover. Serena has been reborn into a wealthy family with a super-heroine as her mother. Enemies make themselves known as her powers develop. Her father enrolls her into Sky High after Xavier's Academy. Love is always a possibility.
1. Chapter 1

At an early age of 6, Serenity Aurora Moon aka Serena was discovered to have powers or abilities if you will. Seeing that her mother was a superhero while her daughter was at daycare, it came as no surprise to the Moons. So Kenji Moon, the CFO of Global Inc. relocated from the Japanese branch to the New York branch so his daughter could go to Xavier's Academy for Gifted Children, where she could start learning to use her gifts at a young age.

While at Xavier's, her abilities like healing and telepathy along with telekinesis were nurtured. Other abilities popped up as she aged. By 15, she could handle all the elements.

During the summer before she entered eighth grade that she found she could fly with angel or fairy wings. However, since she had not learned to control flight yet, growing wings left her shoulders sore.

It was when she was about to enter high school, that her father transferred to California so his little girl could attend Sky High. She knew about the buses and preferred to fly so she sprouted angel wings to fly to the school.

Principal Powers was there to greet her, "Welcome, Ms. Moon. Charles has told me about you. He claims you were one of his brightest and most talented students. He was truly upset to see you go."

"Hello, ma'am. Professor Xavier was kind to me." Serena Moon was five feet and seven inches tall with hair that was once gold, but turning platinum. "I hope mother warned you, I gained the ability to fly over two summers ago so I can be in flight class."

"Yes, she did. She is awfully surprised at how many powers you are gifted with. As am I, since usually a child only inherits their parent's power or powers."

"Sadly, I have not inherited her one gift- strength," mused Serena. She made the wings disappear into feathers. (Her fairy- butterfly wings disappear into sparkles.)

Serena followed the rest of the new sophomores to the gym, where she would show off her abilities. She stood next to Sonya Boomer, Coach Boomer's daughter. She patiently waited for her last name to be called.

"Ms. Moon," called out Coach Boomer. "You're up, show us what you got."

'Fine by me,' Coach Boomer heard in his head then ducked as a ball flew at him. Suddenly, all the elements spun around the sixteen year old. She sprouted white angel wings then flew to Coach Boomer's side. She landed before she quickly changed to silver and blue butterfly like wings to fly back down to the other students.

"Okay," Coach Boomer was stunned by how many powers the girl had.

"Oh, I can also heal," Serena said off-handedly. She sat down on a bench to review her schedule. She rubbed her shoulder blades to numb the pain.

"Mr. Masters, it is your turn."

Leah heard about Serena Moon so she asked her to join them at their lunch table. She eagerly pulled the laughing girl to the table.

"So, is it true you went Xavier's?" Warren heard that Xavier's was exclusive to mutants.

"Yes, but I managed to discover that all human superheroes are actually mutants so he is widening his class to young superheroes. As my abilities developed, my intelligence reached its peak and I created numerous papers on mutants and special abilities. Professor Medulla has agreed to let me skip his science classes as long as I work on papers for scientific journals."

"So you are nerd, then?" pointed out Warren Peace, he was 16 as well.

"No, I have a social life and am just intellectually above the rest," Serena retorted. "I do the journals when my friends are otherwise busy. Mom is proud of my multiple powers while Dad is proud of me being famous in the scientific world."

"Wait, who is your dad? I know your mom is Superwoman." Will had no clue.

"Dad is the CFO of Global Inc. He moves us each time I can get a better education. I first lived in Japan then New York and now California. I think we'll be heading back to the East Coast for college so I can attend the Ivy League schools." Serena sighed after guessing her dad's intentions.

"What about being a hero after high school?"

"I'll be Sailor Cosmos between medical, business, and other classes."

"Why are you here then if you are so smart?"

"Training my powers. I graduated while at Xavier's. When I'm at home, I'm taking online college courses for business. Daddy's paying for it all." Serena commented while munching on baked salmon rolled with jasmine rice in toasted seaweed wrap.

DING! Lunch was over.

To tease miss genius, Warren put her papers on fire, which she quickly put out with only a corner charred.

Serena Moon turned to Warren with a smirk, "You know what they say. Little boys tease the little girls they like so I'd suggest flirting would be better if you want to get to know me."

He was left gaping in the hall before he had to run to catch up with her.

Serena Moon's skirt fluttered as she walked into Captain America's intermediate class of weapons. "Class, we will be learning the art of throwing items. We will start with discs then boomerang, knives followed by stars. As you have seen from my action days, even throwing a shield which is defensive, it can be turned into an offensive weapon."

Captain America led his 15 students out into the football field. He teamed the class into pairs.

Humorlessly, he assigned Warren Peace to be Serena's partner. Warren tried to flirt with Serena, "I hope you throw better than a girl."

Serena smirked at his ignorance. She created a tiara shaped disc then weighed in her palm. She spun on the balls of her feet then swung the disc on a graceful arch at Warren who jumped to reach it, but it flew around him to back to her palm.

"Damn, girl," swore Warren as he laughed.

Captain America watched her for a few minutes before approaching Serena. "Ms. Moon, right? I would like you to try some other throwing weapons." He handed her numerous daggers then pointed to several different sized targets.

There were some orange prairie dog targets, black truck sized monsters along with a dozen peach humanoids.

Serena knew what he wanted her to do so she threw a dagger at what she thought was each fake monster's weak spot. Serena then moved onto the humanoids followed by the prairie dogs until some students were acting as distractions to throw off her aim, but she never missed. She grabbed the stars to act like they were nothing. She threw them like Frisbees, disarming all created threats.

Warren whistled in appreciation for her skills.

"Ms. Moon, I would like you to switch to fencing. Your mother wrote about your skills being basic if not rudimentary." Captain America tossed a long sword at her.

Serena admired the artistry in the sheath and hilt before carefully pulling out the dull blade. "I guess mom told you also about the goddess' sword."

Captain America merely nodded, "She doesn't want you to use it until you are a sword master or in a bad situation."

Will Stronghold came up to her, "Goddess' Sword?"

"My mother says the sword was used by the goddess, Artemis aka The Sword of Artemis, to slay her immortal foes. A single cut kills mortals and immortal alike for the edge is poisoned." Serena waved her hand in the air, a great sword appeared. A marvelous jewel caught the light then refracted it. Words were inscribed in the sword, in a language of people that had faced genocide and not survived.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena was used to walking home after high school. She'd get off the bus with Warren, but head in the opposite direction to the high end of town. Her home was a cornerstone mansion. Her bedroom had its own bathroom and balcony. She had electric string lanterns hanging from the balcony rails. Serena had a ceiling fan and light fixture above her bed to help with air circulation.

Mr. Moon spared no expense on decorating his daughter's room. This proud papa had an old four poster bed frame shipped from England. Her bedside tables were carved to match the bed along with her dressing table. Her comforter was maroon with cream embroidered flowers. She had framed black and white pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Sydney Opera House, Buckingham Palace, Pyramids of Giza, Golden Gate Bridge, Tokyo and Canals of Venice spread around the room. A tall vase held long stemmed artificial cherry blossom branches for a blast of color. Serena's IPod dock by Sony was on a floating shelf along with an Insignia digital picture frame. The digital picture frame had photos of Serena dressed in a toga, kimono, stylish outfit and a ball gown. She had some antique miniature statues from Greece, Rome, Egypt, and Japan near the pictures of those places. A lemon tree grew in a pot on the balcony, but lemon thyme grew around the tree's stem.

One day after school, Serena was walking home, thinking about a new business venture.

A hand covering her mouth kept her from shrieking. She stumbled back into a masculine chest. A smelly arm wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides.

Serena's eyes widened as she realized she was being kidnapped not being surprised. She started to struggle in earnest. She stomped her foot on his foot then jerked her elbow into his ribs. The assailant's arms both fell away, as he cradled his ribs and jumped up and down. For good measure, Serena kneed the man in the groin, causing man to fall to the ground with a groan of pain.

Serena hauled in deep breath to scream for help. She started to bolt from the scene when the man's accomplice took action. He knocked Serena out then wrapped a scarf around her head to act as a gag. He bound her hands behind her back then carried her to an unmarked van. Once Serena was lying on the van's covered floor, he tied her feet.

"Get up you poor excuse of a man!" the accomplice called out as he started the black van with the license plate BAD001.

A neighbor came outside, "Stop! Leave that girl alone!" He swung a bat at the leaving van as he tried to chase after the van. The neighbor ran back inside to grab the wireless phone. "This is Liam Coleson at 6754 Cherry Lane. I just witnessed a kidnapping. Two men in a black van just nabbed a female high scholar."

"Did you get the license plate number, sir?" The 911 operator asked to get the information while it was still fresh.

"Yes, BAD001. Please hurry, I think she was Mr. Moon's only daughter." Liam Coleson guessed at the kidnapped girl's identity.

"Who is Mr. Moon? Where does he live and work?" The 911 operator wanted to get as much information as possible.

"Mr. Moon is Kenji Moon, the CFO of Global Inc. He lives at 6789 Cherry Lane with his wife, Diane and daughter."

"Thank you, sir. There are emergency response units on the way." The operator had to remain calm so Liam wouldn't panic and forget anything.

The blare of sirens could be heard over the phone. "Alright, sir. It sounds like they are there. I'll hang up so you can talk to them." The 911 operator hung, leaving a dialing tone.

Liam Coleson stood outside his door as the police car rolled into his drive. He started to walk to the car as the doors opened to reveal two officers in uniform.

"Sir, are you the one that witnessed the kidnapping?" Detective Masters had to make sure they were at the right address.

Liam nodded his head.

"What did the two men look like? What were they wearing? What was the girl wearing and her appearance?" Officer Jameston asked in rapid succession. He had a notepad and a pen ready to take notes.

"They both had beards and wore baseball caps to shield their eyes and facial characteristics. They had running pants with white stripes and light jackets. They were both Caucasian. The girl had golden hair with sapphire blue eyes. She had a school bag on one shoulder. She was slim and long legs in black jeans with a Fleur de Lis design in studs on the back pockets." Liam wore jean shorts and a red polo. He was 29 with a law degree.

"Can you tell me how much you think they weighed or how tall they were?" Detective Masters inquired.

"The first man was slightly overweight at about 5 foot 9 inches. The girl handled him until the second acted. The second man was about two inches taller and bulky with muscle." Liam was all about details because that is how he got so far in the courtrooms. "The second man took charge of the situation."

"We appreciate all that you have done. There is a second set of Detectives talking to Mr. Moon at the family home."

A message came over their walkie talkies. "Mr. Moon wants to meet Mr. Coleson. Bring him to the Moon Residence."

"On our way," Officer Jameston answered.

The police led the way for Mr. Coleson to 6789 Cherry Lane. Mr. Liam Coleson drove a cobalt blue Ford Avenger with the license plate number of LIAM67.

Detective Masters knocked on the green steel door and was admitted by Detective Lowe.

"No ransom demands have come yet, but it has been only twenty minutes. Mr. Moon is waiting for his wife to come home from her trip. He swears that he will make sure that the kidnapper pays."

"Who has any reason to ransom your daughter? Can this be related to your job or your wife's job? What does your wife do for a living?"

"My job as a CFO makes me a wealthy man. My wife volunteers several days a week. We just moved here from New York so Serena can attend a specialty high school."

"Specialty? Is there any health problems that we need to be made aware of?"

"It is more of a prestigious place than anything. Serena has an incredibly high IQ with her mom's gentle spirit," Kenji paced as he explained Serena's reason for a different school. "Please, bring my little girl home in one piece. I know that some kidnappers send ears or fingers as threats. I know that if Serena has seen her kidnappers, they will likely kill her."

"How much are you and Serena worth?"

The dining room had windows across from a large mirror. There was a chandelier above the table. The officers set up their equipment on the table, attaching the phone to a tracing system.

"I am worth 40 million. Serena has a 10 million kidnapping insurance policy since I feared that the Japanese mob might use her against me. What is your success rate in rescuing those kidnapped?"

"70%, but we will do our best to save your daughter."

"I demand to speak to the San Francesco FBI field office. Special Agent Andrew Greensborough will see me." Kenji was not pleased or happy with the police's success rate.

"Sir, we know that you are worried for your daughter's safety. There is no need to get the FBI involved, Mr. Moon." Detective Masters tried to keep the case under police jurisdiction.

Mr. Moon crossed the room, grabbing the phone. "Put me through to Special Agent Andrew Greensborough at the San Francesco FBI office," Kenji demanded of the phone operator.

"This is Special Agent Greensborough. Who is this?"

"Kenji Moon. Andy, two thugs kidnapped my daughter in board daylight. I want you to handle the case not these police officers."

"I am on the way, Ken. Just stay calm. How long has it been?"

"Less than half an hour. I want her home by dinner, Andy." Kenji hung up so Andy could drive his SUV.

Andy was an old colleague of Kenji's. His black hair had grey streaks. His face showed major frown lines, but he lacked any beer gut. He kept his black suit jacket unbuttoned so when he shifted his holstered gun was visible. He had his own equipment. Andy had a few other agents behind him by ten minutes.

Andy let himself in the house within 25 minutes of Kenji's phone call. "This is now an FBI matter, gentlemen."

"How is this FBI matter?" Officer Jameston was insulted that Kenji preferred the FBI over local authorities. His arms were aggressively crossed.

"The father is an international businessman and he called us," Andy shrugged.

The four police officers left, grumbling under their breaths. They nearly shouldered the other two entering FBI agents as they came into the mansion. Dark looks went both ways.

The phone rang half an hour later.

The kidnappers demanded 2/3 of Serena's kidnapping insurance amount be put in paper bags. One bag was to be full of 50 dollar bills, another full of 20's, and the last bag filled with 100 dollar bills. The bags were to be placed under a subway bench. If any uniforms were seen, Serena Moon would face the consequences. A toe nail would arrive for each hour that the ransom demand was not met. The Moons were give less than 7 hours to get the ransom.

"They want 6.66 million in inconsequential bills and no tracking devices." Andy relayed the information. "We need to separate the background noises from the voice to see if we can determine location. We didn't have enough time to track the call. They obliviously knew Serena's route home so they have been watching her. Have there been any strangers or strange vehicles around? Is it possible that Serena or you knew her kidnappers?"

"There have been electricians around for the past week. There have been shortages lately. We have not been here long enough to get to know the locals." Kenji shook his head.

"Who does your daughter know at school?"

"She goes to school with Will Stronghold and Warren Peace. Her principal is Mrs. Powers."

"So she got into Sky High, huh." Andy was impressed. "I always knew your little girl was a genius. She has some talent." Andy was like an uncle to Serena. He transferred from New York shortly before Kenji moved to California. The local police was not aware of Sky High like the FBI was. "Where is Diane, Ken?"

Diane strolled in at that moment. She wore jeans and USA 2015 T-shirt. Her gold tennis bracelet had diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. "Where is our little girl?" She sat down to put her head in her hands on propped elbows.

"Global Inc. is in the process of getting the ransom ready for drop off. I am sorry to see you again under such circumstances, Diane." Andy was the liaison between League and Tower so he knew Diane.

"Just bring my baby home," Diane stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Serena cracked an eye open to look around without making the two men aware of her status. She saw torn-up carpet while the walls had some fist-sized holes. Serena tested her bonds to discover that she could pop her thumb out of joint to slip off her bonds. She had to make sure she did it while the men had their backs turned.

The men were arguing. They had shaved to change their appearances. Garbage man uniforms were hanging in the open closet.

"Raoul, we will be too visible carrying paper bags. They will spot us too easily," this was the first man. He was nervous as Hell.

Raoul was the accomplice, "We will transfer the money to garbage bags in the bathroom." Raoul was pretty sure of himself. He had done this three other times- Boston, London, and Cairo.

Serena was quick to untie her feet when Raoul went to the kitchen and the first man used the toilet to take a dump. She was a little dizzy from the head wound, but her accelerated healing was aiding her.

"Gasper, the cops are already aware of the situation. Do not make any sudden moves or they will know it is you."

Gasper came to check on his victim to find her sitting on the bed. "Where do you think you are going, little girl?" He sneered as he neared her.

Serena smirked, "Home, where else."

Gasper laughed as he was ready to restrain the teenager.

Serena clasped her hands in her lap, playing it cool until he was close enough. When Gasper, who smelled like pizza, was within reach, Serena touched him. "Io Shock."

Gasper went down twitching. Io Shock acted like a Taser, incapacity the kidnapper. His body fell like a log with a thud.

Raoul was quick to see what the noise was about.

"What the hell did you do? How'd you get loose, anyways?"

"Little old me?" Serena played innocent, batting her eyelashes. "What can I possibly do?"

Raoul was still confident, "We checked you for weapons. We took your cellphone." He was confused. He wandered too close to Serena as he checked the bed.

"Io Shock," Serena whispered; zapping the accomplice.

The accomplice's eyes rolled back as he fell over with a thump. His breathing was ragged and rapid. His body was jerking as electricity coursed through every nerve.

Serena searched Raoul for her Galaxy LTE in it black case with a silver moon. She had to run to the front door which had 3 deadbolts. She slid one out as her other hand flipped another lock. She had to turn the 3rd lock to open the door.

Serena was in the bad area of central California, the grotto. Windows were boarded up and the windows that weren't had metal bars. The siding either needed new paint or panels. There was gang insignias and graffiti spray painted on the doors. None of the houses had screen doors.

"I cannot stay out in the open," Serena muttered. She shuddered at the looks that she was getting from the locals. She went down a few houses, out of view. Serena went down a perpendicular street until she got two blocks away. Serena glanced around for bystanders.

This area was abandoned so she used her large angel wings to take to the skies. She soared in the clouds, trying to find the floating high school. Serena landed on the green lawns, relieved to be safe.

Mrs. Powers came out, concerned. "Why are you here, Ms. Moon?"

"I need to call my parents." She pressed speed dial 1. She held the cellphone to her ear.

"Serena! Where are you, baby girl?" Diane was worried.

"I got away, mom. I flew to Sky High. I don't know where it's right now," Serena replied.

"Stay there. We are on the way, baby." Diane informed the FBI and Kenji.

Diane flew Kenji to Sky High while the FBI had to wait for Serena to home to question her.

Serena flew into Kenji and Diane's arms, glad to see them. "Daddy, I don't think they meant to return me."

"Did you get any names, sweetheart? Where did they hold you?"

"Gasper and Raoul, no last names. I was in the grottos, but got away using severe static electricity. If they didn't bite off their own tongues from the seizures, they should be able to talk."

Kenji checked Serena for injuries, vowing they'd pay for hurting her. He saw blood in her hairline. "Baby, what did they do to you?"

"They hit me over the head, gagged me, and tied me up," Serena stated. She drank the bottle of Fruit20 that Mrs. Powers handed her.

The family went home to report to the FBI. They were told that Serena needed to take different random routes home so it was not easy to stalk her. Andy had Serena talk to a sketch artist and look at photos to identify the two men.

Raoul Vargas got away, but left the state soon after. Gasper Luther was taken into custody after a citizen identified him to get the $300,000 reward.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena returned to Sky High, but did not publicize her ordeal. She started taking Medic Class to test her healing abilities to their furthest.

"It is best that you learn this if after a battle you need to stay to attend to the victims," Nurse Joy stated for the class' benefit.

The first two weeks was spent on all types of burns. The class learned that Aloe Vera and lidocaine were good on sun burns so she wouldn't waste her time/ energy healing them. They learned the severity and differences between burns.

"This burn leaves the area numb from killing the nerves, chars the skin like a scab, and muscle might damage," Nurse Joy asked like Alex Tribek from Jeopardy.

"What is a third degree burn?" Warren Peace answered after hitting the buzzer. He was an ace on fire related topics and chose to be on the red team.

Nurse Joy gave the Red Team five points. She motioned for the team member to rotate. She used Jeopardy as a way to practice before a test/ exam. The point system ranged from 1-6 points per correct answer. There were three teams with four members each. The teams were named after colors, not the team leaders/ captains to prevent resentment. The winning team won a first aid kit, which earned groans of disappointment.

She showed them x-ray samples of a simple versus a compound fracture during their one week on fractures.

"This open fracture breaks through the skin."

Serena hit the buzzer, "What is a compound fracture?"

Nurse Joy wore her usual white BSN jacket over her forest green blouse. "That is correct, four points to the purple team."

The class also studied plants, good and bad along with what to do if ingested.

"This sap from this succulent plant has healing properties," Nurse Joy was the only one to give the clues, leaving the students to answer.

Leah, the plant genius was nearly bouncing out of her seat as she slammed her hand down on the buzzer, "What is Aloe Vera?" She liked to be on the green team.

Nurse Joy talked about dieffenbachia with its toxic sap, which could suffocate a person once the sap caused the throat to swell shut. She pointed out poisonous berries like the yew berries.

The class was taught about diseases that were deadly like Ebola or measles. Some of the diseases had cures or antidotes. They saw the diseases disgusting symptoms like boils.

The class spent two weeks on bronchitis, hypothermia, pneumonia, and . They listened to the lungs, watched a video on each topic, and completed a crossword puzzle. They saw how bronchitis and hypothermia could lead to pneumonia. They learned which antibiotics like Z-Pak were used to treat bronchitis.

Serena healed a little girl too weak to fight her case of pneumonia after falling into a frozen lake, trying to save her kitten. Serena felt so bad for the little girl, wearing herself out further crying in fear.

Serena's hands glowed silver as she concentrated on healing the six year old female. Unbeknownst to Serena, the girl's case was two days from killing her.

Sweat dripped down Serena's forehead and past the eight point star. As she pulled away, she couldn't stop a shiver from running up her body. She ate a banana with orange-mango juice for her afternoon snack.

The next day, Diane Moon called the Sky High on a Friday, "Serena is not able to come in today. She is sick." Her role today was Supermom, not Superwoman.

Used Kleenex that missed the trashcan littered the floor around Serena's bed. A peeled orange sat on a plate with a steaming mug of black tea that used honey as a sweetener, instead of pure cane sugar.

Serena was personally miserable as she suffered a head cold. Her runny nose caused her voice to be nasal. Her nose was also red and raw from the constant blowing. She was propped up by pillows in bed. She was watching Bones since she read Kathy Reich's books last year.

Diane moved the 42 inch TV in there until Serena got better. She sent Kenji to Wal-Greens for MucinX, more tea with honey, and Kleenex with lotion plus. Diane gave her daughter a vitamin E pill worth 200% of her Daily Value. She took her daughter's temperature every three hours.

"Baby moon, you pushed yourself too far for that little girl." Diane kissed her forehead, affectionately. "I hate to say it, but you cannot save them all." Diane wore a navy blue skirt with a sky blue shirt.

Serena teared up even though she knew it was true. She did not want to think that it was fair. She was emotionally overwhelmed and physically drained. Sleep overtook her mind and body, pulling her into the world of dreams.

A young woman with violet highlights in her black tresses held a sad Serena like a sister. "Princess, life and death are partners in the circle of life. Your pure heart is the reason you treasure every life. Never change, princess." The woman in the violet gown comforted the fledging superhero. "We are so proud of your many accomplishments." The nameless female started to glow purple, causing Serena to breathe easier than when she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena returned to Sky High on Monday. She opened her locker to watch a cream envelope slowly float down to the tiled floor. She quirked her head to the side before squatting down to retrieve said envelope.

The cream envelope was kept closed by a red heart sticker on the flap. The envelope was a little bigger than her hand.

"I will wait to open this until Study Hall," Serena whispered, wanting to read the contents in a private area. She placed the envelope in her off-the-shoulder purse.

She went to her Flying 103, taught by Professor Medulla. Its perquisites were Flying for Beginners which started on the ground and Flying 102, taught on platforms. Flying 103 was taught from the tower. Professor Medulla wanted his students to fly through obstacles and around tight corners/ spaces.

Serena's fairy wings took more energy to use than her angel wings so she rarely used them. She could use her angel wings to cocoon her body and shield herself from certain attacks. She could turn her feathers into sharp projectiles as an attack. Her wings could wrap tightly around her body when plummeting down at break neck speeds or going through tight spaces.

Medulla showed them through telekinesis how to maneuver through bullets, arrows, and flying projectiles. He dodged bullets and arrows by flying higher or lower. He spun in place to avoid longer projectiles like spears.

Serena's next class was Medic Class, she saw Warren Peace enter the classroom before her. She got her class textbook out of her locker and swallowed a Sodium Naproxium pill with the water that she went in her locker for that purpose.

She got into the class to see a Golden Radiance Rose on her desk. She felt a hateful stare on her back. She turned around to Summer Winters glaring like Serena had stolen her man.

Serena shrugged it off and put the rose in stasis to preserve it.

The next day, Serena was surprised to see Warren flying by her side minutes after take-off on the way to Sky High.

"What are you doing?" Serena said midflight with her angel wings catching an air current to make it easier. She glided three-fourths the way to Sky High.

"I noticed that you have not been talking the bus lately. I was wondering why. I have tried flying with you before, but you never take the same route twice." Warren quirked an eyebrow.

Serena's leggings protected her legs from windburn. She waved to Warren to follow her to the cell tower. She let him land first before making her wings vanish.

"As you know, my father is the CEO of a vast company. A few months ago, two men were going to try to ransom me," Serena started to explain.

"Try to?"

"Well, they thought I was an ordinary rich girl when they kidnapped me. They never meant to let me live. I managed to get away as did one of the men," Serena continued explaining. "The FBI got involved and suggested that my route change so it doesn't happen again."

"Wow, that's tough," Warren was impressed. "You know I am here if you ever need me."

Serena's intentions were in question when a devious smile appeared. "I could use the company. You can come over to my place so we can plan our next Rescue The Citizen match."

Warren frowned, "We have been doing just fine."

"Your temper nearly costs us the match, Warren. They taunt you so you get mad then lose focus. I can show you some mediation methods then master your emotions so you don't rely on your anger to fire up."

The talk was cut short since they stepped onto Sky High's Lawn.

Again Serena felt Summer Winters glaring at her. Summer's friends, Frieda Frio and Rachel Burns were around her. Frieda was Spanish with powers over freezing, but Rachel was the opposite and Italian. Frieda gave the cold shoulder to anyone she deemed less than her. Rachel was known to hold a grudge over the insignificant things.

Her final in Flying 103 was an air-born obstacle course with rings of fire, changing wind currents, and tight maneuvering. It was pass or fail. She felt free among clouds.

Her wings were tucked around her as she darted through the rings.

The professor with a big and brain shouted, "Pass!"

Serena went about her day until after Flying 103 when she normally took her pain relief medication. She opened her locker, water rushed out, her books and notes were drenched, and her water bottle was full of solid ice. She was exasperated by the childish prank. She was forced to drink the tap water from the drinking fountain to swallow her pain relief medication.

Principal Powers took Serena's textbooks since she was passing her in the hallway when Serena opened the tampered locker. "Go on, I will take care of this."

Luckily, today was Medic Class's final. It was the last Friday before Christmas vacation and the Spring Semester.

Serena flew through the final with confidence, only missing one question.

The freshmen class was busy in the gym, taking their last Rescue the Citizen. They were given a 105 minute time slot.

Leah and Will teamed up against Amber Stonewall and Leon (Leo) Lyonwood- Leona's twin brother. The Stonewall family of four had powers over stone like turning their bodies into their namesakes, opening up the earth, or causing stone spikes to thrust up out of the ground. The Lyonwood family only gave birth to twins and had cat-like abilities (landing on their feet, flexible bodies, seeing in the dark and sharp nails). It was a thought that the Lyonwood twins had a dormant ability, to become some type of feline.

Leah called upon the vines to wrap around Leon while Will tried to tackle Amber out of the way.

Amber turned her body into her namesake to take the blunt of Will's strength. She aimed her fists for Will's head to knock him out. She had been training in martial arts and boxing. Amber held her ground.

Leah's vines were twine to Leon's sharp nails, cut through to free his body. Leon was not prepared for the next plant that Leah used to surround him.

Overgrown catnip coated the panels, releasing some strong scents.

Leon's eyes rolled back, his body fell from his crouching position to roll in the catnip. He was rendered useless to his partner.

Will was starting to get dazed from the blows to the head from Amber's fists of amber.

Leah used English Ivy vines to pull the mannequin to safety before it was dropped into the steel trap. The bell chimed to signify the end of the match. "The winners are Leah and Will!" Coach Boomer declared for the gym's benefit.

The sophomore class was next.

Summer Winters chose Jason Steele to be her partner when she was chosen to play villain.

Principal Powers asked, "Who do you chose to go against?"

Jason opened his mouth, but Summer stomped on his foot. Jason glared at his partner.

"Serena Moon," Summer's shoulders were pushed back.

Serena tapped Warren's shoulder, selecting him as her partner in Rescue the Citizen. "Jason's skin turns to steel at will so super-heart him then I'll freeze him, solid. His weak point is his heel like Achilles."

Summer turned the floor into ice hoping to destabilize Serena's footing.

Serena smirked as her shoes became ice-skates. She was a natural on the ice, twirling past Summer's attacks. Her defensive moves were igniting Summer's temper and anger to boiling points.

Warren had learned over the past year to control fire's directions so he could wrap Jason in a spinning column of fire. The fire column was also roaring as the intensity increased.

Serena made an ice slide before cutting the victim down with a fire arrow. The victim slid away from the steel trap.

Jason's body was turning red, signaling that it was time for Serena to use her Artic icy wind to freeze him solid.

Jason Steele became a living statue unless he willed his ability away, leaving him vulnerable.

Summer snarled, "Boyfriend thief!" She aimed ice daggers at Serena, who had raised an eyebrow at Summer's statement.

A vengeful cry echoed in the gym, coming from Warren's fire. A phoenix the size of a peacock flew at the daggers, melting them. The fire bird was one of Serena's defenses.

Summer's dormant ability/ power was activated for the first time ever- summer heat. Her anger was the trigger. She was angry at Serena for outwitting her &amp; stealing Warren's attention.

"I was never your guy, Winters. All we did was dance once at Homecoming," Warren did not like Summer's hasty assumption.

Serena no longer had Summer's attention. She crept up behind the distracted girl, hitting three pressure points.

Summer's eyes rolled back into her head before she slumped forward, knocked out.

Coach Boomer declared, "The winners are Serena Moon and Warren Peace!"

Serena healed Jason's exoskeleton after he shed his steel skin.

Jason's girlfriend, Catrina Lyonwood came to his side, "I feared that you'd be stuck as a statue." Catrina had amber eyes with freckles and acted similar to a kitten at times. Her mother was Cat Woman, the jewel thief. Catrina was also a twin like Leon, Catherine's actually.

The juniors had the gym next followed by the seniors.

Serena found a note from Principal Powers, explaining that the locker issue was Ms. Winters' fault due to petty jealousy.

Serena's final in Fencing, which she switched to as Captain America suggested was more vigorous.

"En garde!" Serena's fencing partner said as the protective face masks were pulled down.

Fencing was a perquisite to Sword Technique, which was a perquisite to Swordplay. Swordplay was taught the semester before Sword Mastership. Fencing was a yearlong class as was Sword Technique.

At the end of the day, Serena felt confident in her final grade for the first semester.


	6. Chapter 6

Warren was given the chance to see his father, The Warlord in the high security correctional faculty over Christmas vacation.

His grandmother went with him, but refused to greet her disowned and dishonorable son. That wasn't to say, she did not pray for his son's deliverance.

The faculty had power dampeners that prevented prisoners from escaping. It also worked on visitors, which was rare.

Warren saw Harlequin chatting up the Joker, who was no longer allowed face paint after Harley tried to smuggle in explosive powder in a jar of white face paint. The Joker's scar from his satanic father was very visible on his aging face.

"It is not the same without you," Harley had her hands cradling her chin and a pout with doe eyes.

The Warlord sat with his back to the far wall. "Son, you look happier than the last time I saw you, six months ago."

Warren smiled, "Well pops, a new girl joined Sky High from Xavier's Academy. Serena's brilliant with beauty to boot."

The Warlord smiled back with a tear in his eye, hating the fact that he wasn't actively in his son's life. "Tell me more about her."

"A few months ago, two men tried to kidnap her, but she outwitted them. She's a pro at throwing weapons so she switched to fencing. She can make two different sets of wings appear to fly. Her sense of humor is wickedly funny, pops." Warren babbled on and on like a teenager.

"What does Serena look like, son?" The Warlord wore an orange jumpsuit which hid his horseman of War tattoo.

Warren got a dopey expression on his face as he thought about Serena. "Her hair is like gold silk with silver showing through. Her eyes look like the midnight sky. A sapphire blue with silver flakes, I mean. Her face is heart-shaped. Serena is lithe with a natural ice-skating ability. She has more powers than I have fingers."

"Serena sounds pretty amazing. Does she know about me? How is school for you? What have you been doing lately?"

Warren wore a red T-Shirt that said 'Flame On!' He had been working out, thinking about being a fire chief or fire fighter when not crime fighting. He shrugged at his father's first question.

"Serena saw through my teasing, calling me out. She said flirting would work better so I've been leaving her notes and roses. After she told me about the kidnapping, I have been flying with her. We had finals on Friday. It is a relief to have them out of the way. I feel that I did ok."

The Warlord turned grim when the security/ prison guard tapped his watch, indicating that their time was nearly done.

"I am proud of you, son. I am sorry that I cannot be there for you." He hugged his son in farewell.

The Warlord had a gold filigree engagement ring that he was going to give Warren's mother until she turned him in. he decided that if Warren still liked Serena in two years, that Warren could use it to propose to Serena.

The Warlord had resigned himself to being locked up the rest of his unnatural life.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena was busy sending out the Christmas party invitations. She had invited Leah, Will with his parents, Warren, Catrina with Catherine, Jason Steele and Paul Peterson. Her mother had sent invitations to several of her co-superheroes. Kenji invited Tony Starks aka Iron Man, Pepper Potts aka Iron Woman, and several business people like executives.

Kenji was having the party catered. The caterer was bringing shrimp kabobs, prime rib, grilled lemon thyme, steak sandwiches, tofu burgers and baked salmon. Sweet corn on the cob, sugar snap peas, green bean casserole, bacon-wrapped asparagus, salads, and mashed garlic potatoes were on the menu with fruit salad and fruit cocktail.

The barrister had green garlands wrapped around them. A ten foot Christmas tree with its root ball in a burlap bag stood in front of the living room windows. White plastic snowflakes, silver ribbons, and blue ornamental balls decorated the full tree. Unique Christmas cards and gift cards were inside cream envelopes, against a fish tank's base. The family's own gifts each had their own wrapping paper, which bore reindeer, Santa Claus, silver bells, holiday greetings, mistletoe, snowflakes, or holly. Some were plain with a ribbon.

A ring of garland was nailed to the entrance and above the fireplace. The garlands had a silver ribbon bow at the bottom with blue birds flying in the needles. White berries were scattered around them.

Serena had chosen a snow white dress with a red ribbon around her waist for the party. Diane was going to wear a red dress with a green head hand. Kenji was forced to wear black slacks and red button up shirt with a white tie covered in holly.

The guests started to arrive at 5 pm. Pepper Potts was escorted by her long-term boyfriend, Tony Stark. Will and Leah arrived with Will's parents, who rushed to talk to Diane Moon.

Catrina and Catherine were chatting between themselves about Janessa Turncoat's foe-paw, as their dates were arguing about the dumbest criminals.

Warren came with a gift for Serena. He had it wrapped so it only needed one piece of tape. The wrapping paper was evergreen green with a gold ribbon around it.

Serena threw her arms around his neck then pecked his cheek after being handed the box.

Warren blushed at his crush's actions.

Diana smiled at the couple in the making. She got a twinkle in her eye when she saw the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. "Serena, remember tradition," Diane whispered in her daughter's ear, looking up pointedly.

Serena perked an eyebrow at the mistletoe, but took her queue with grace. She pulled Warren's head down to her level, stunning him with a full head-on kiss, which he stretched out for several more seconds.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but why did you kiss me?" Warren had a white button-up shirt with a red tie on.

"Look up," Serena darted away to talk to Pepper Potts about being a superheroine and a businesswoman.

Warren was surprised to see the mistletoe. He turned to explore Serena's lavish home, feeling a little out of place.

Kenji Moon was behind him, "You are Warren Peace- son of Angel and The Warlord, correct."

Warren, a boy with control over fire, was oddly intimidated by the strangely tall Japanese-born normal mortal man. "Yes, sir."

"What do you have planned after high school?"

"A fire chief when not fighting crime is my hope, sir." Warren stood up straighter to improve his posture in front of Serena's big wig father.

"Global Inc. has need of someone to test new fi-retardant materials if you are interested. The wages would cover the cost of university. It would only be until you graduate. Serena needs someone to protect her when she is vulnerable. Money is no issue since she can handle being the bread winner."

The Christmas song, "Mary, Did You Know?" was playing from an IPOD dock.

"Sir, your daughter is a surprisingly capable woman; she doesn't need anyone's protection."

Kenji nodded in agreement, but still had some parting advice. "Everyone has their weaknesses, Warren." Kenji knew his daughter's and vowed to take it to his grave.

Paul and Jason were becoming fast friends with Warren so they sought him out when Kenji left to discuss a New Year's party for teenage couples.

"Dinner is ready," proclaimed the caterer in black pants &amp; a red button-up collared shirt.

Kenji led his wife into the dining room. Serena grabbed Warren so he could escort her in.

The dining room had a traveling buffet on one side. The carver cut the meat to order while the guests put their chosen sides on their own plates.

Warren picked six pork ribs with sweet corn on the cob. Serena got medium prime rib and bacon-wrapped asparagus.

The older guests had place settings in the dining room while the younger generation ate on the patio to the gardens from the dining room. There was a bunch of friendly chatter. The ambiance was merry. Since they were in California, it was still warm outside.

Warren received a 40 GB IPOD from Serena after giving her a two-tone charm bracelet with a Christmas present charm attached.

The Christmas party was a huge success.

Warren had gotten Serena to be his date for Winter Formal in two weeks. She was officially his girlfriend, too.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky High's second semester began with a lot of talk about the newest villain, an alien at that. The alien's name was Colonel Garnet Gemstone, head of his home world's military force. He proclaimed to the world on the news that he was from the Black Moon. He was after the 'blasted moon woman' that killed the last two members of the Black Moon royal family. General Garnet demanded retribution or he would start attacking major cities.

"What is her name?" The FOX news reporter, Thomas Bullion questioned the male alien with reddish-brown hair.

"What does this moon woman look like?" The CNN reporter, Cynthia Carmichael asked the alien general on live TV.

"Why did this white moon woman kill the royal family?" once reporter from KCCI had a hunch that there was more to the story than was being told.

"She is the crown princess of the White Moon. Her hair is blonde with dark blue eyes. Her forehead bears the white moon insignia of a gold crescent moon. I am not at liberty to discuss her reasons for killing Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire," Colonel Garnet had a black upside down moon as a crest. However, he was very tight-lipped about the princes' deaths.

"What is her body mass index? How old is she?" The reporters wanted more of a description.

The greedy individuals asked, "Is she betrothed? How big is her kingdom? How much is she worth?"

"The White Moon Princess is a beauty blessed by Aphrodite. She is rather petite. She is no younger than 16, but might be as old as 34. The princess is destined to raise her fallen kingdom on your Moon. Her betrothed was killed seventeen years ago."

"Did Prince Diamond murder her betrothed so she killed him in retaliation?"

"No! I told you I am not at liberty to answer that question." Colonel Garnet's pressed uniform had garnet buttons and cufflinks.

"What are you hiding about his death? Was she defending herself against him?"

"So what if she was, he was offering to make her his queen!" Colonel Garnet blew his top in a fit of temper before slapping a hand over his mouth.

The in your face reporter smirked at getting the truth before turning to his cameraman. "There you have it, folks. This mysterious princess was defending herself from an unwelcome suitor, who refused to take no for an answer."

Colonel Garnet huffed like a bull, ready to stampede or attack.

General Wilson of the US Marines faced the male alien, "If we so much as sense your army three planets away from Earth, all Hell will break loose."

Colonel Garnet snorted in contempt. "You have not even mastered space travel so your threats are idle." The Colonel thought it was a bluff.

"That might be true, but our rockets and bombs are space worthy," General Jackson of the US Air Force commented with a grim smile.

The male alien glared at the US military leaders, planning their demises. "This will not be the last you see/ hear of me."

Admiral Nelson of the US Navy crossed his arms, "For your sake, it better be."

Colonel Garnet teleported away to his spaceship on the dark side of the Moon before he did something childish like shake his fists. "Corporal Peridot report to Operations."

A blonde man with eyes like his namesake saluted the pissed off colonel. Corporal Peridot looked like he had jaundice and saw no sun. His uniform had yellow gemstones for the buttons and cufflinks.

"Corporal, you are to search for the Moon Princess without alerting anyone. If you find her, put these in her earlobes." The colonel opened a black velvet box, containing dark crystal earring studs. "They'll make her defenseless."

"Yes, sir." The corporal saluted after pocketing the square box. He teleported to Earth to search/ find his prince's killer.

Corporal Peridot hacked the FBI's computers to use the princess' description to find her on CODAS. He removed all blondes without blue eyes then women over 34. He was not aware that dyeing one's hair blonde was a craze the whole world over. He bypassed the CIA's firewalls to search their international database.

"Bloody Hell, this will take forever." Corporal Peridot at 28 jumped when his speakers alerted him that his intrusion was detected by both the federal agencies. He knew he had very little time to teleport to a new warehouse to continue his search before this location was raided.

The blonde captain moved his equipment. He let the computers work while he looked on foot in Washington D.C.

He manhandled several women, who placed assault charges on him which led to his arrest by a blonde undercover female agent. He cursed up a storm before the agent gave him an uppercut which knocked him flat.

The DCPD and FBI worked as a unit to bring in the blonde man, who they suspected was not a Homosapien, but an alien scout from Colonel Garnet.

The FBI put the blonde hacker in a special isolation cell, spelled by the Scarlet Witch to prevent teleporters from escaping. They confiscated the black velvet jewelry box. Corporal Peridot had blood withdrawn while he was knocked out to test for abnormalities.

The Scarlet Witch was able to see within his mind to get information as a way of interrogation. Apparently, he was about to open a jewelry store full of tainted gemstones to sell in jewelry settings. The taint would taint the wearers to turn against their leaders. It was considered an act of terrorism so Corporal Peridot was detained in Gautama Bay as a terrorist.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenji Moon was unnerved about the aliens, knowing certain meteors were cast-offs from their home world. His only relief was that they are across the country. Global Inc. was authorized to test the dark crystal earrings for anything like radiation. Afterwards, Global Inc. was cleared to store them in a secret location.

Serena and Warren were going steady by midterms. Summer had a boyfriend so she no longer gave Serena any trouble. Summer was voted Snow Princess for Winter Formal.

Colonel Garnet sent Lieutenant Topaz to Earth when he didn't hear from Corporal Peridot for a month.

Lt. Topaz put up missing posters in Florida with the princess' description. In Georgia, he posted flyers. He offered a reward to the public if she was found when he stayed in Texas.

He peaked in college and university lecture halls, looking for the elusive princess. When asked why he was looking inside, his excuse didn't raise any alarms. "I am interested in attending a higher education."

In April, he was caught outside a high school, peering into classrooms. Several girls freaked out, causing their teachers to get Principal Adam Skinner of Houston Catholic High. Principal Skinner called the police on Topaz.

Lt. Topaz' charges were trespassing on private property and being a peeping Tom. He taunted the police, saying "It took you three months to catch me." His laughter mocked the HPD. "I could be the Gingerbread Man."

May 12 was the last day of Serena's sophomore year, but she still attended her on-line business courses.

The family flew to Europe to tour 6 countries on May 14 over the month. They took the company's private jet since Kenji had small business meetings in London and Berlin. Their rooms and meals were free while in London and Berlin since Global Inc. was compensating them. They saw Paris, Milan, and other fantastic cities. Kenji bought French wines to restock his wine cellar. Diane was called away once during the tour of Europe for a crisis, but returned the next morning.

Kenji sailed himself and Serena to Isla Cozumel for a week on June 14. They ate authentic steak fajitas. Serena sent everyone virtual postcards. She came home tanner with lots of good memories to share. She used her photos to make a scrapbook like she did when she went to Jamaica last year.

"Let's go to Australia in August before school starts," Kenji also plans/ ideas for July. He wanted his little moonbeam to enjoy summer vacation to the fullest.

"Sounds great, daddy. However, I can see you have other ideas, too. Confess!" Serena saw the twinkle in Kenji's eye.

Kenji shifted in his jeans, which was rare. He chuckled at his daughter's antics. He put his hands in a surrender position. "You got me! I am needed on company business in Asia in July so I thought I'd take you and a friend with me."

"I pick Warren!" She wanted her boyfriend to see the world.

"He stays in his own room, young lady." He was stern on the separate rooms. Kenji had no desire to be a grandfather at 40.

While Serena vacationed in Isla Cozumel, Warren visited a forest fire in northern California to see if he could control it. He did manage to push it back by a mile before wearing himself out.

Diane was planning a pool party for Serena's 17th birthday on the last Saturday of the month. The party would be catered by Famous Dave's since their BBQ was a great summertime food.

Warren had a special gold charm engraved with her birth year and that year's Chinese zodiac name. He had one done for next year with her birthday and month and zodiac symbol, too.

Serena gave Warren a new leather jacket as a souvenir from Milan. Leah got a bloodstone and jade rose pin from Serena's Europe tour. Will's scrapbook was signed by the members of the United European Superhero Federation.

"I just love that pin," Leah gushed as she floated on a raft next to Serena. Leah was still a little body shy so she wore a green Hawaiian floral print tankini.

Serena told her, "When I saw it, I knew it was meant for you." Serena's swimsuit top was a solid blue, but her skirt like bottoms had blue, brown, and black stripes.

Catrina wore a leopard print bikini while Catherine chose a black polka dot bikini. The four boys mostly wore solid colors, except Jason had skulls on his black trunks. Fortunately, none of the guys were wearing speedos.

The girls exclaimed in unison, "Chicken!" They shrieked as their boyfriends hoisted them up on their shoulders. The girls fought to keep their balance as the boys waded through the water.

Catrina was on Jason's shoulders while her twin was on Paul's. Warren had Serena on his broad shoulders; he'd been working out with Will. Will had Leah on his strong shoulders.

Will Stronghold's gift to his schoolmate was a blue moonstone moon-shaped pendant. Leah gave Serena Moon a cherry tree sapling. Warren gave his sweetheart the charm. Serena got a painting of Selene as the moon goddess that looked similar to a tarot card from Catrina, who was a budding artist. Catherine, a poet created a poem about the moon goddess. Jason gave Serena another one of Catrina's framed paintings. (The Egyptian moon goddess wore a dress of the night sky with the moon floating above her uplifted palm.) Paul had created a fire-blown glass moon of silver. Kenji gave his daughter a two year old silver Ford Escape as her birthday present.

July came too quickly along with Captain Amethyst, sent by Colonel Garnet.

Kenji was highly suspicious when a new unheard of modeling agency opened up looking for blue-eyed blonde models. He notified the FBI when he saw the manager was named after a gemstone as was the photographer, Opal.

Warren was anxious about his first international trip. He was nervous he might offend someone by doing or saying something taboo. He had a lot to do to prepare for the trip. Warren sought out a post office to get his passport. He withdrew funds from the account that Angel aka Angelique Bay- his mother set up for him and that she put money into.

The funds were earning 4.6% interest. Every six months, his birthday and Christmas, Angel put $500 in the account. She'd put smaller amounts in on Easter and a few other holidays. Warren disliked using the account from his absent mother, who cared more about being a superhero than parent.

Warren bought several things he would need on the trip like luggage, digital camera, and new outfits. He included his new leather jacket, but kept the gloves at home.

Kenji and Serena came to pick him up in a company vehicle being driven by an associate so they wouldn't have to worry about parking.

"We are taking the company's private jet," Kenji informed the male youth as they pulled up near a hanger.

"Why?" Warren had money for his ticket.

"Daddy has company business in Tokyo so it is being paid for along with our rooms and meals," Serena encouraged her father to use the offered jet so Warren wouldn't have to spend too much money on the trip. Her black shirt had faded silver writing with violet and sky blue butterflies.

"Your shirt suits you," Warren thought she looked more radiant when happy &amp; cheerful.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Serena flirted back with a wink.

"We'll land in Tokyo; spending a week there before heading to China via boat. We'll visit Russia next followed by Cambodia and Thailand," Serena explained the trip's schedule.

A porter unloaded their multiple bags of luggage into the jet. The pilot greeted his three passengers at the bottom of the ramp. A single flight attendant would tend to their inflight needs.

"Serena knows her way around Tokyo, but a chauffeur will take you two to your destinations. Baby girl, you know the rules." Kenji trusted his only child to stay out of the unsavory neighborhoods.

A woman with too much eye make-up named Kylie was their flight attendant. "Sir, we will be taking off in five minutes. Would you care for some sake?"

Kenji shook his head, ignoring her attempts to catch his eye. He was faithful to his wife, Diane with a loyal devotion.

Serena smirked at her futile attempt. "I'll take a virgin strawberry daiquiri, crushed ice not chopped." Serena's developing empathy felt Kylie's desire to be the wealthy CFO's wife, along with the status that came with it.

Kylie nearly rolled her brown eyes. She turned around to her work station to do her task. She sighed, frustrated that Kenji was not tempted by her 'good looks.'

Serena and Warren watched movies like Warm Bodies and John Carter while Kenji read over some reports that were the reason for his trip to Japan.

Serena fell asleep with her head on Warren's shoulder.

Warren gazed tenderly at his sleeping girlfriend. He pulled the window blind to stop the sun from shining in her eyes. He was glad to spend time with her. They usually went on double and triple dates with their friends when in California.

The jet landed effortlessly and smoothly in a private airfield.

A Japanese man bowed his head as a sign of respect. "Tsuki-san, I am Ryu Mouri, your chauffer during your stay in Japan."

"Arigato, Mouri-san. This is my daughter, Serena and her boyfriend, Warren. Other than a ride to and from the hotel, they will be the ones that need your services." Kenji flawlessly reverted to Japanese without an American accent. He wore a business suit to appear professional.

"Konnichiwa," Ryu wore a Fossil watch. "What are your plans?"

"We need to check into our rooms then dinner. I'll need you to get me to Global Inc. offices at 9 am. After that, it is up to my daughter on where to go. I suspect that Jindai Botanical Gardens are on her list of places to see." Kenji let Serena and Warren sit down first in the short limo before he sat with his back to the chauffer.

"True, daddy. Tokyo Tower is not to be missed either."

Ryu Mouri drove while his clients discussed meal plans. They thought about eating miso with sushi and steamed rice or Gem Palace for fine cuisine.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile… Colonel Garnet's woman was mocking the superheroes facing her, not knowing that Sailor Moon made sure Earth had protectors in her absence.

"You miserable lot don't know who you are facing. I am Captain Amethyst." With that statement, bolts of purple struck the advancing Justice League members.

One superhero absorbed the attack then amplified it. The stronger counter attack was a darker shade of purple, capable of knocking the Captain off her feet.

Amethyst grunted then did something unexpected, "Battalion A show yourselves!" She threw a gemstone like her namesake into the air, causing a rip in space.

Fifteen lesser soldiers marched out in trios. Their uniforms were a drab grey. The battalion had all sorts of weapons like swords and laser guns. They kept their heads facing the Justice League, but their stony eyes looked to Amethyst for instructions.

"Attack!" Amethyst ordered.

Superman dodged the scorching hot lasers that sliced through San Francisco's steel architecture like butter. His uppercut jerked the soldier up a foot, busting the jaw, knocking out teeth and the soldier. The soldier's name was on his breast tag, Agate.

The Flash was a red blur, snatching guns and dodging bullets. He decided to use a wrestling move to take out two soldiers at a time- the Crowbar. 4-6 landed on their backs. When their heads hit concert, they were out of commission.

Batman dealt with the idiots that brought swords. His skills outmatched theirs. He tied them up for the proper authorities.

The Martian read their minds to see if another siege was planned than forcefully used them to attack their own comrades. He was able to take down six soldiers. The Martian aka Jo'n caught a glimpse of the Moon Princess in Amethyst's mind.

The Martian gasped, overjoyed, "she is alive."

Superwoman lassoed many soldiers than beat them unconscious.

Two hours late, Amethyst roared in out-rage. She did not handle defeat very well. It took her a decade to become captain in the male based military. She felt a victory over the Justice League would mean her promotion to major.

Opal turned herself in with her hands up in surrender. "I never did believe that the Moon Princess heartlessly killed Prince Diamond," she confessed. She became their informant, but she was not aware of Colonel Garnet's plans.

"Who will Colonel Garnet send next?" Batman was the one interrogating Opal.

Opal was a pale woman with nearly translucent skin. Each piece of her jewelry was opal, including her nose stud. Opal shrugged, "Most likely a major like Citrine."

"Where is his command center?"

"He stays on the dark side of the moon, but dares not land on it. He keeps changing his position to throw off your radar."

The Martian faced his own questioning.

"Who is alive?"

The green alien crossed his arms as he gazed out of the Space Tower. "Over millennia ago, a great queen united this solar system under her rule, creating the Silver Alliance. Earth was not a part of it, but was due to enter upon its crown prince's marriage to the queen's daughter. Luckily, the two young royals were lovers. However, the prince had a courtier who was jealous of the queen's daughter. This courtier tampered with a great evil, Metallia, releasing her. Metallia took out all the planet kingdoms except the Moon and Earth, leaving the Moon for last. The courtier, Beryl killed the queen's daughter and Earth prince in anger. The great queen used her magic to seal Beryl, her minions, and Metallia for a thousand years while letting her daughter be reborn."

"I don't get the point," The Flash scratched his head.

The Martian sighed, "Colonel Garnet seeks the princess' reincarnation. She has fought foes that we cannot touch; her powers get stronger with each foe. Her last foe nearly wiped out all life until she put him in eternal slumber. She was able to be reborn, again with all of her court's powers."

"Woah! Wait a minute. Who was this last foe and why don't I remember? Why didn't she kill him? Where were we during her battles? Have we ever met her?" Green Lantern knew about the prophecy since the council revered Sailor Cosmos, but he didn't know that this princess was the princess from the prophecy.

"The princess resurrected all, but few remember. Chaos is the princess' polar opposite plus one cannot exist without the other. She fought most of her foes in Japan except a few in outer space or the North Pole. Only one here has met Princess Serenity's current reincarnation."

No one saw Superwoman's eyes briefly widen at the princess' name which was the first time since the attacks that it was mentioned.

Batman had come back in a few minutes ago, "Who knows her?"

"I cannot let you, Terrans ruins ruin her semi-normal chance at happiness. She deserves some peace. Her highness has sacrificed too much without a reward."

Superwoman feared what this princess sacrificed for humanity. "What do you mean, Jo'n?"

"Princess Serenity has died a handful of times for Earth's survival and best interest. She has ever saved the universe twice. If need be I'll reawaken her to finish Garnet, but no sooner. Understood." Jo'n fazed through the floor to avoid any more questioning.

Superwoman went back to Earth in a contemplative mood. Her mind was in the past, but her heart was far away.


	11. Chapter 11

Kenji brought his daughter and Warren home. The young couple had so much to share with their friends who stayed in America.

Diane was the first to welcome Serena back home. "Oh, my precious baby moon," the physically-strong mother hugged Serena close. "Take all the time you need to become who are meant to be."

"Gee, thanks mom." Serena felt awkward, not knowing why her mom's attitude changed. She patted her on the back, "I need to do laundry."

"No… no, let me." Diane threw the bag of dirty clothes over her shoulder. "Ken, please come with me," Diane requested from her husband.

Serena had taken to mediating once a day since her 17th birthday when she felt a new power emerging.

Diane sorted out Serena's jeans for the first load then socks and underwear followed by her shirts. Dresses and skirts had their own load. "You knew she was the Moon Princess, that's why you asked to name her. But how?" Diane questioned her husband of 19 years.

"Shortly after you gave birth to her, a gold crescent moon on her brow appeared then faded out. The Japanese know her as Sailor Moon until she mysteriously vanished 18 years ago. The other scouts have not been located so my best guess is that Sailor Moon took their powers for some reason. That is why our daughter has so many powers. All my moves were to give her a fighting chance and some normality," Kenji explained in black slacks. He was relieved to get that secret off his chest.

"The Martian knows about Serena, Ken." Diane warned her husband. "He vows that he won't take away her chance at peace unless it is necessary."

The couple walked out to the patio, where ice tea waited.

"Diane, she is still a minor. They cannot force her to fight this time. In her last life, she was only 14 when she took on the mantle of Sailor Moon."

"Serena might be needed to fight if we cannot take down Colonel Garnet ourselves. So far, we have been able to arrest his men, but not kill them." Diane gazed out at the extensive gardens that were a paradise. "I'll ask Principal Powers to enroll Serena in martial arts as a junior."

Kenji shook his head, "You forget our daughter is a natural peace maker, giving second chances. She'll only fight when given no other choice, Diane. There is another issue with her fighting Garnet."

"Then she'll be able to defend herself, but what are you talking about?" Diane saw her husband's eyes turn to the past.

"The aliens have the means to defeat Sailor Moon." Kenji took out a picture of the dark crystal. "In Japan, Sailor Moon's heart guided her in seeing the bigger picture. She turned at least three foes to allies by giving them a second chance. Japanese civilians have heard the Sailor Scouts refer to Sailor Moon as the Messiah of Light; she is a savior not a destroyer." Kenji sipped his tea. The ice clinked against the glass.

Diane motioned for Kenji to continue his explanation.

The next hour was spent detailing Sailor Moon's heroics, sacrifices, foes, and merits.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena and Warren's junior year began with no great fanfare.

Serena was enrolled in martial arts at Diane's insistence while taking Interrogation and Negotiation. She was still training to use her legendary sword, the Sword of Artemis. She used her two study halls to do her on-line university courses.

Principal Powers announced that four students had transferred to Sky High from around the world as part of the Culture Study.

"There will be one transfer student per grade," Principal Linda Powers told those collected in the gym. "Please welcome Michael De Angelo from Italy, he is joining the senior class. Tommy Blaze is the newest junior. Sophomores meet Dixie Prey from Australia. Finally, June Boleskiv is joining the freshmen."

The four transfers were asked to show what they were capable of doing.

It turns out that Michael, Mike for short, hid angel wings behind a coat. He had an olive complexion with dark hair and hazel eyes. He sometimes had visions that he kept to himself.

Tommy Blaze was the son of Johnny Blaze- Ghost Rider and Roxanne. He was not cursed by the Devil, but he to mediate to control spirit within. He was Brazil since Roxanne gave birth to him while on vacation. He was fluent in Spanish and English. He had his mom's Hispanic coloring, but his dad's bright blue eyes.

Dixie Prey could turn into birds of prey. She had a cool accent with a dark tan and forest green eyes.

June Boleskiv had trouble with pronouncing the letter s. She could walk through walls like Ms. Kitty from Xavier's Academy. She dyed her hair bleach blonde, but her eyes and eyebrows were brown. She was slightly tanned.

It was during a lighting storm that Serena discovered another defense of hers.

Brice Waters was putting icicles in her way from saving the citizen. The icicles mostly melted from Serena's flame arrows.

A vicious roar like lightning amplified ten times blasted out the gym's windows. Glass flew over the gym. A dragon of lighting flew in the window. The thunder dragon as it was coined, used its tail to slap Brice against a wall where Brice slid down, out for the count.

With its work done, the Thunder Dragon vanished in a flash of lighting.

Serena came out of the girls' locker room to see Dixie flirting with Warren who looked bored. Out of the corner of her sapphire blue eye, she saw Leah shaking her head at Dixie's behavior.

"Honey, that is so nice of you to wait so we can walk to study hall as a couple," Serena gushed as she hip bumped Dixie out of the way. Serena put her arm around Warren's waist, claiming him as her boyfriend. Serena let Warren lead them to the semi-empty cafeteria.

Leah moved to stand behind her new classmate. "I tried to warn you that Warren is spoken for." Leah wore a shirt that said, 'If the apples and pineapples can get along, why can't we?' She wore her preferred bell bottom jeans over straight leg. Her clothes were from natural materials.

Dixie acted like a stuck-up brat with her nose in the air, "Who is she?"

Will had come to see what was holding his girlfriend up so he was the one to answer. "That is Serena Moon, daughter of Superwoman and the CFO of Global Inc. Her power base keeps expanding plus she is wicked smart." His new shirt said 'Stronger than steel.'

"What are you getting at?" Dixie was not interested in Will, because she liked older guys.

"Serena has yet to lose a citizen in her matches. Her intelligence uses her skills to her best advantage. Warren is not only attracted to her for her looks." Catrina was a defender of Serena's. She knew Dixie meant to cause Serena trouble which did not bode well. Catrina was going to keep an eye on Dixie.

Catrina's leopard print cloth head band kept her hair behind her ears which had three piercings. She strolled away to catch Jason Steele before he went to metal working. "Darling!" Catrina waved enthusiastically at her hunky boyfriend. "Don't forget about tonight," Catrina winked before sharing a heated kiss when no teachers were in visual range.

"That is rather hard to do," Jason's smile was flirtatious. He held his portfolio of sketches on his right side. "Mr. Colby is expecting me, Cat." He was entering the bi-annual art contest with a sculpture that Mr. Colby needed to make sure was possible.

Dixie snorted before going to animal husbandry. She was going to treat stealing Warren from Serena as a challenge. She casually asked Warren's pyro friends about Warren's favorite things like cologne, bands, and foods.

"Chica. That is totally something to ask his girlfriend, Serena. She'd know," a fire starter commented.

"Dude, I don't think Rena would appreciate this gal's questions," the first fire starter's partner in class stated. Lazarus 'Larry' Reddington was cautioning his partner.

The first guy's blue eyes widened, "Amigo, are you ever right. Chica, you'd best set your sights on another." He was Carlos 'Carl' Della Vega.

Dixie ignored the warnings as she kept looking for a way to sabotage Serena and Warren's relationship. She didn't care about making friends until she had Warren.

She was pushing her luck when she stopped Sonya Boomer, a debate team leader and head cheerleader to get answers about Warren.

"Where does Warren Peace live?" Dixie had an idea about walking with him to the bus stop and home to worm her way into his life then heart.

"That is definitely not something you need to know," Sonya eyed the Australian like she was out of her mind. "When Serena finds out your scheme, you'd better watch out or just move."

"I can handle her if," Dixie stressed the if, "that happens."

Sonya rolled her eyes at the younger girl, "it is a matter of when not if. So leave me out of this." She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder before walking away.

Dixie went on her way, not knowing that Catrina witnessed her scene with Sonya.

Catrina's eyes narrowed to shards. "We'll see about that, Ms. Thing," came out sarcastically. She already had a plan in mind to humiliate Dixie. She left to find a classmate that had access to Dixie's spare clothes in her gym locker.

"Ms. Prey is trying to come between Serena and Warren. Here's what you need to do. On her pants' in seam, snip every three stitches."

An hour later, Marissa Montez gave Catrina a small nod to acknowledge that her part was done.

Catrina smirked before giving Dash the thumbs up to do his part.

Dash sprayed horrible smelling vinegar oil the seat just seconds before she sat down at lunch. He darted away before Dixie turned around so she wouldn't see him.

Some wet paint from the new banner above her table dripped down into her hair and front of her autographed Nickel Back shirt. The banner advertised the charity drive in two weeks.

Dixie's fists clenched and unclenched as she seemed to be hyperventilating.

Principal Powers led the distraught teen away to the locker rooms to shower then change clothes. The female school head pointed out that her pants smelled peculiar so they probably needed to be washed as well.

"I'm telling you that Serena Moon did this. I was told that she'd get even if I…" Dixie ranted, until she clamped her jaw shut before she could spill her own evil deed.

"If you did what?" Principal Powers asked with her arms crossed. "Continued to sabotage Ms. Moon and Mr. Peace's relationship?"

An uneasy smiled engulfed Dixie's Australian features followed by a nervous giggle. "How'd you know about that?"

Principal Powers in a yellow daisy print dress with a white cardigan shook her head at the teen. "That is my secret to keep. You are only excused from one class to eat so you have 15 minutes left, Ms. Prey."

Dixie nodded, she pulled on tight purple cotton leggings with a purple, violet, and lavender striped tank top. She used her spare lavender hair tie to put her hair in a half ponytail.

Dixie had to chow down her baked chicken over jasmine rice with asparagus.

She rushed into Explosive Chemistry with Professor Medulla, where her pencil rolled off the counter so she had to bend over to pick it up.

Dixie had no more occurrences except her notebook was bumped off the table during Hero Support by Magenta.

The end of the day came with a sticky note attached to the bottom of her locker.

She leaned down to see what it said, "You were warned." She thought it atypical.

She felt a breeze on her derriere then heard her classmates laughing. Her face heated up as embarrassment set in. She felt like shrinking until she could fit in between the cracks and vanish. She slapped her hands over her derriere to cover the split seam. Her boy shorts underneath had the words spank me printed on them.

The entire hall of classmates was hysterical, laughing at Dixie's humiliation. Some took pictures to remember the moment while others pointed and laughed behind their hands.

The sticky note vanished so proof was not obtained of the prank.

Dixie changed forms into a peregrine falcon to fly to the family she was staying with.

Luckily, it was the weekend plus Serena and Warren were already outside at the edge of Sky High lawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Homecoming was fast approaching &amp; Colonel Garnet was reevaluating his plans.

In his office connected to the bridge, he paced. He couldn't break his subordinates free without showing himself and they only had themselves to blame for getting caught.

"Major Citrine to the bridge!" He ordered over the intercom to the harsh man with a scar cutting across his left eye.

Major Citrine Birthstone was a sadist of the highest caliber. He kept his hair closely shaved to his scalp. His teeth were a faint yellow from chewing tobacco, not caring for the taste or smell of cigarettes. "Sir?" The major's salute was precisely at the right angle.

"It is imperative that Prince Diamond's murder be avenged." Colonel Garnet started with his back to Major Citrine.

"What are your orders, sir?" Major Citrine had already guessed that he'd be the next to hunt down the White Moon Princess, but he wanted them stated. He was a male with a lack of patience.

"Those other lack wits alerted the government and Superhero Force to our continued search for Princess Serenity," grumbled the colonel. "Locate the Moon Princess then bring her here. If your search alerts either, it won't be them that you'll have to worry about," Colonel Garnet stressed. A malicious grin was directed at Citrine, "it'll be me after your hide."

The bridge of the space ship was similar to the USS Enterprise. Only six people other than Major Citrine were there. The round room wasn't at the very front of the ship, but at the top.

"I won't fail you, sir!"

"Dismissed!" Colonel Garnet's dark red hair was in a ponytail. He waved to dismiss his subordinate, further.

Major Citrine didn't go directly to Earth like his predecessors. He traveled to the Technology Department, two floors down.

He knocked so he wouldn't spook the department head, Lady Pearl Gem.

Pearl was surrounded by wires and metal gears. A small Fossil watch was taken apart as she tinkered with a new function. "Greetings, major," Pearl's nails were like mother-of-pearl while salt water pearls graced her jewelry. "Your presence informs me that the colonel grave you the duplicated mission that requires your specially- ordered invisibility wrist device." Pearl had a mother of pearl shell with a pearl in the center as her necklace's pendant.

"Indeed, my lady."

Pearl's light pink hair had a head band with a ponytail. She was not a soldier so she got to dress casually. "A few more gears then it will be ready to test. Its faults are not yet known so caution is advised."

Major Citrine nodded. He knew that Pearl's temper was hard to crack, but once it was cracked- watch out!

"How is your plan different from Topaz' or Peridot's?" Pearl was a good person to bounce ideas off of.

"Princess Serenity is probably in her last years of high school or college. A Trojan horse in their system will send me information about females whose names are similar to the murderous wench. I will check each candidate until I find her. I will make sure she doesn't get away with the royal family's assassination."

Pearl shut the back of the watch the set the correct time.

Quartz Crystal, Pearl's assistant took the Fossil watch to test it. She pulled out the middle gear then pressed in the other two to activate it. It took 60 seconds for her whole body to be invisible. It started at her wrist then spread up and down simultaneously.

60 minutes later, her feet and head lost the ability then gradually the rest of her body was visible within 60 seconds.

"My lady, my hand is numb and my feet tingle," Miss Crystal told so the symptoms would be noted.

"I appreciate your assistance as always," Pearl was not one to take others for granted. She took the Fossil watch back to fit it to Major Citrine's wrist.

Back in his office, a printer was spewing forth names like Hikari Tsukino, Serenity Moon, Serena Williams, Serenity Fairchild, Diane Moon, and Selene Romansky.

At 17 years old, Serenity Aurora Moon had grown to 5 foot seven inches. Her long hair that was once gold was turning platinum. Car must was now a 38C from a 34 B.

Diane and Serena went shopping at Plaza Square for Homecoming attire.

"How about this one?" Diane held up a teal sheath with off the shoulder straps. It was floor length and like sea foam.

"Nah, I am more into this once," Serena had a short pink puffy dress with an orange sheen and ½ inch wide straps.

Diane smiled as she examined the dress' effect on Serena's creamy complexion. "It is nice, but let us keep looking."

They chose five dresses to try on before making their decision.

The fourth dress was mistakenly put in the pile. It had a red satin skirt with red lace around the waist. There was red lace covering red satin around the bust with an extremely low V cut neckline and spaghetti straps. Both mother and daughter exchanged looks, wondering how it got put in the pile. They agreed that is looked too much like a teddy before placing it on the return rack.

The last dress was the winner and sky blue with a scallop neckline. It had a sapphire blue belt, ending above the knees, and a sapphire blue lace covering most of the chest and waist. A small amount of the lace crept up the left leg with three times that trailing down her right hip and thigh. This dress brought attention to Serena's sapphire blue eyes. It clung to figure without cutting into her skin and it was resistant to falling even if she twirled and reached down. Luckily, it had a built in bra.

"This dress is definitely the one, mom."

"I completely agree. Now, we hunt for the perfect accessories like heels, jewelry, and a clutch." Diane wore a Vera Wang ensemble.

A Plaza Square female employee with a name tag saying, 'Julie' came over. "Can I help you find anything?"

Diane turned around to face the hazel-eyed brunette. "Sure, we need sterling silver and sapphire jewelry for her Homecoming."

"Follow me," Julie led them around the perfume department to the jewelry. "What is your price range?"

Costume jewelry was in turn-style towers on the show floor, ranging from $20 to $50. Each tower was for a single designer. The real silver and gold jewelry was in locked glass cabinet show cases, ranging from $51 and up.

"She cannot have the fake stuff due to a nickel allergy," Diane headed straight for the show cases. She had Kenji's platinum credit card for this trip.

The jewelry was split by precious metal (gold/ silver) then gemstone.

Diane saw a white gold teardrop pendant with sapphires along the bottom half of the pendant. A diamond was suspended in the middle, moving with each movement. Diane motioned for the clerk to bag it in a gift box.

Serena was gazing at a silver crescent moon dangling from a dark blue ribbon choker.

A sale on earrings was just what she needed (BOGO). She got silver ball studs and dangle earrings.

She continued to look around for a bracelet.

The dance gave the teachers half a day off as Sky High was let out before lunch.

The boys went to pick-up corsages and flower pins while the girls split into clichés to go to separate spas and salons for facials, mud baths, sea weed wraps, manicures, and pedicures.

Maggie, Leah, Catrina, Catherine, and Serene were headed to Signature Salon and Spa in San Francisco.

"I know this spa in Washington D.C. that is to kill for," Serena described the hot spot for relaxation for business officials and politicians alike.

In the blink of an eye, they were teleported to Washington D.C. by Serena's desire to go to this spa.

Catherine was the first to break her astonishment. "Well, it looks like a new power of yours has manifested."

Serena rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile.

Catrina rolled her eyes, "How are we going to get home in time for Homecoming?"

Serena pulled out her black cellular phone with a silver crescent moon symbol on the back. She pressed speed dial number one.

Diana answered the call with a surprised tone when she saw the call's origin. She listened while Serena quickly explained her new power.

"I will have Jo'n transport you to the tower then here after you relax at the spa. Just be careful and stick together."

The girls spent two hours at the capital's favored spa.

They enjoyed mud baths at the same time then a facial scrub to reveal fresh pink skin. They had their soles exfoliated before their toe nails were painted to match their shoes.

Leah's were a pale green with a daisy painted on the big toes. Maggie added sparkles to her magenta nail polish. Serena had a black flower put on top of her blue polish. Catrina chose purple paint while her twin picked pink.

The girls chatted about the ridiculous things happening at Sky High.

"Charlie almost lost his temper when he was close to the propane tank. Jason knocked him out before it got too heated." Catherine shook her head at the temperamental fire starter's stupidity.

"Yeah, I heard about that incident. I am pretty sure that Gavin was intentionally pressing Charlie's buttons," Serena commented with a shrug.

The girls wore sandals as they waited outside for transport.

The Martian beamed them up to the Watch Tower, his nod of knowlegdement was directed at Serena.

The Transport Deck was empty and the Martian ensured that so Serena would not be recognized by his fellow superheroes.

"Enjoy the dance," mentally the Martian added your majesty. He was quick to press transport out button when he sensed three approaching superheroes.

"Thank you," the girls replied back.

The girls found all their dresses at Serena's mansion, which they changed into.

Compliments were exchanged as the girls showed off their chosen apparel.

Maggie's dress looked like a short magenta decorated kimono. Leah's was a single layer sheath with ivy in yellow green climbing up her right leg along with a slit two inches above her knee. Catrina's skirt was purple and rushed while Catherine's skirt was pink gauze.

Serena showed off her silver charm bracelet. It had five different crescent moon charms.

One moon charm was plain turquoise, a silver moon had a diamond dangling from it, a Swarovski crystal moon reflected light, there was a marcasite studded moon along with a face on a moon. The clasp said, 'I love you to the Moon &amp; back.'

The girls owed and awed over it for a minute before putting on their dancing shoes.

Leah chose wedges with an open toe while Maggie had sandals with magenta ribbons that crisscrossed up her calves. Catrina's strappy heels were purple and Catherine's pink heels had an open heel and toe. Dark blue heels had a flower hiding the buckle on Serena's feet and an X of material above her toes.

Diane ushered the girls down to the kitchen where 5 Signature stylists waited to apply make-up and style their hair.

Each girl was unique in how they wanted their hair done.

"So, our decision to nominate Sonja Boomer was well received," Serena started the ball rolling on a topic.

"She goes up and beyond supporting school spirit without question. As Homecoming is about school spirit especially during the first sports games of the year, she deserves to be Homecoming Queen," Maggie put her two cents in.

"Winter Formal is next to plan with nominations to decide. I don't think it is fair that Winters gets the crown more than once so someone else needs to be put up," Catherine was all about fairness and equality.

"First, let's decide theme then decorations before nominations," Catrina suggested.

"Last year was Let It Snow. Winter Wonderland sounds cool or even…" Leah could not think of another theme.

"That's so cliché. How about a twist on a famous ballet? Snow Lake," Catherine commented.

"Great idea!" Serena gave her approval followed by the rest of the girls.

After the dumb-struck guys picked up their dates and escorted them up to Sky High, they entered the gym as couples.

"You look amazing tonight," Warren complimented his stunning girlfriend. His vest matched the lace on her dress. He had his hair trimmed for tonight.

Serena gave Warren a kiss to show she appreciated his sincere compliment. They shared all the slow dances, but a few of the songs were meant for the just girls and boys.

Serena and the girls laughed as they took turns spinning.

Sonja Boomer and Pierce Sharp were declared Homecoming Queen and King by Serena as the president of the dance committee.


	14. Chapter 14

Major Citrine was watching Selene Ana Romansky, a demi-god or half-blood, daughter of Artemis. Selene was the daughter of a Russian prince of great virtue. Her hair was black as the night with misty grey eyes. Selene's skin was pale as moonlight with a fantastic complexion.

He noticed that each of her half-blood friends had one absent parent in their life.

"Irresponsible," Citrine muttered about those absent parents. He also noticed that it bred a lot of resent from their neglected children.

Citrine was nearly outraged that the children had to wait for a certain age before seeking safety at a summer training camp.

He saw Selene attacked by a succubus. A strange dream catcher warded off the beast.

Citrine was the only one to understand why Selene had trouble staying awake during the day and school. She was literally a child of the night.

Citrine had to cross Selene off his list since she was nine years old. However, he did leave her a Lunarian bow with arrows so she could defend herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena was voted to be the most influential in the yearbook as well as class president. She took up ice-skating as a sport. She was not ostracized when she joined the chess club to learn strategy.

She played chess against Kenji once a night and twice on the weekends.

Kenji's business associate, Bruce Wayne came to the Moon Estate, where he saw the father and daughter playing.

"I challenge you," Bruce wanted Serena as his opponent since he was tired of playing against his butler, Alfred all the time.

Diane pulled Bruce aside when Serena went to make her move. Diane took an aggressive stance. "What are you really doing here?"

"Settling a business matter with your husband," Bruce replied evenly.

"I doubt that very much. Wayne Enterprises and Global Incorporation have never before dealt together." Diane continued to make eye contact.

"That was before, this is now," Bruce crossed his arms defensively.

"I already know that you have been digging into everyone's lives one by one. Oliver called last week about an intrusion on his server. Boy, was he pissed," Diane smirked.

"I am just updating the files for League members, Diane."

Diane called him out on his bullshit. "John Stewart said you are asking about friends and acquaintances. You are looking for the White Moon Crown Princess."

"That is very perceptive of you." Bruce glanced at Diane's teenage daughter, "She should be a junior by now."

Diane could see the mental wheels turning in Bruce's head as he compared Garnet's description of the White Moon Princess to her daughter. She was close to losing her cool, especially if Bruce endangered Serena's safety.

"She is much too young to be one of your arm candies, Bruce," Diane tried to play it off.

"Remind, what is her full name?"

At that moment, Serena proclaimed herself the winner with a check mate.

Kenji huffed at being beaten by a teenager, but beamed at his heiress in paternal pride.

"Good job at trouncing him, darling." Diane thought her usual nickname would give away too much information. "You should probably see if Warren needs help for the PSATs."

Serena tilted her head to the side, wondering why her mother changed her nickname then shrugged, figuring she was given permission to leave to see her boyfriend.

Serena vanished as her desire to see Warren took her to his balcony at his apartment complex.

Diane sighed, exasperated. She knew Serena was just learning to control her new power of teleportation.

"She goes to Sky High, right." Bruce questioned.

Kenji arched an eyebrow. "What business is that of yours, Mr. Wayne?" He didn't like anyone prying into his daughter's life.

"Just making sure," Bruce felt like he was on the offensive. "You know, she resembles the alien colonel's description of the princess minus the silver in her hair. Is that natural?"

"It is platinum not silver and yes it is natural," snapped Kenji. "I don't like what you are inducing so I suggest you leave."

"What about our business mater?" Bruce thought he was within reach of his goal; identifying the princess.

"That can be dealt with during business hours at the office. Please leave," Kenji didn't want to alienate another big wig so he remained semi-polite.

Bruce Wayne aka Batman left with a suspicion that Superwoman's daughter was the princess' reincarnation. He had every intention of hacking into her personal file that was more secure than the Pentagon's archives.

Diane called Jo'n the Martian at the Watch Tower. "Batman is putting an innocent minor in jeopardy."

Jo'n was not enthused with Batman sticking his nose into something he was warned to stay out of. "I will see what I can do, Diane."

"I just want her to be a normal childhood."

"That's what I hope she gets this lifetime since she's never had one before."

Jo'n transported a gruff Batman to the Transport Deck then telekinetically moved him to small conference room.

"If you don't leave Ms. Moon alone, I'll make you think you are a baby or chicken then post it on you tube, ruining your reputation." Jo'n the Martian was willing to hit him below the belt.

"So she is the princess' reincarnation," Batman had his suspicions proven correct.

Jo'n glowered at the temporarily insane Dark Knight. "Why are you so insistent on discovering her identity?"

Batman's features were hidden behind his cowl. "Maybe I don't want to be left out of the loop or maybe I just don't like secrets. It could be that it is what I do." Batman shrugged.

"So you are willing to risk another's chance at childhood to get answers. We don't even know if she knows about her past lives!" The Martian argued, heatedly.

"She is training to be a superhero."

"No, she is training to control her abilities/ powers."

"The Justice League could use her as a member," Batman argued back.

It was then that Jo'n saw Batman's true purpose in contacting Ms. Serenity Moon. "If she is like her past reincarnation, she will be glad to help, but if she feels that she is being taken for granted, there will be Hell on Earth. She is no pushover to take orders like a mindless drone. As a royal, she was trained to give orders."

"She has no field experience to know what to do in a situation." Batman didn't like the thought of taking orders from a newbie.

"Her mind kicks out strategies like a 4-Star general. She is attending university on-line with one degree under her belt already. Plus if she remembers her past lives, she will have more experience than you," Jo'n boasted for the moon princess' sake.

"We need her to take out Colonel Garnet."

"We have not exhausted all our resources, yet. Have you not wondered why he doesn't dare land on the Moon to save fuel and energy? She has a year and a half, leave her be." Jo'n left Batman to ponder his question.


	16. Chapter 16

Major Citrine was rolling his eyes at Luna Lovegood's naïve antics.

He had been observing her for a month, thinking she was incognito or playing stupid. He heard about the death she witnessed and thought it caused her to mentally regress.

Citrine saw her turn dandelions into violets, poison ivy into clematis, and crabgrass into fescue. She healed a sparrow's broken wing then used a broom to fly a fallen robin egg back up to its nest.

Major Citrine compared Luna's characteristics to the moon princess and found them similar. Even though, she displayed magic, it was not the same as the princess'.

One night, he tried to break into her school, only to be thwarted by a large three-headed canine. His heart raced as his palms perspired.

The canine growled with teeth showing, promising agony. The animal snarled at the one trespassing on his territory.

The school had measures against teleporting so he would have to run, causing Citrine to curse his bad fortune.

He had to duck under a swinging branch of sentient tree without leaves or flowers. He ran towards a forest that gave him the heebie jeebies. He ran into a massive spider web half a mile into the forest. He did faint when the massive spider made itself known.

Citrine woke-up to find himself rolled in a silk cocoon to be saved for a later meal. He was shaking as he teleported out.

He crossed Luna Lovegood off his list of possible reincarnations.

"You are next, Hikari Usagi Tsukino- daughter of Shingo and Mika Tsukino," Major Citrine said.


	17. Finale

Dixie Prey requested a transfer back to her school at Christmas vacation. She was ostracized for her actions against Serena. She had a hard time looking people in the eye after her humiliation.

Warren was indeed busy; studying for the PSATs and working part-time for his girlfriend's dad. He had to rely on getting a scholarship to pay for college or university.

Serena's starter company had earned its first million dollars in profits. She used half to expand the company, keeping 1/6 for herself. The last third was used as a donation to clean polluted and contaminated water sources in third world countries like India and Africa.

Garnet was fuming at the amount of time it was taking Citrine to obtain the princess. He had lost a space ship after it was forced to land on the Moon due to a mechanical error. The damn ship exploded upon contact with the Moon's surface.

Colonel Garnet had four ships left with 450 military personnel and 60 monsters. He sent a newbie to attack a mall for energy gathering.

The newbie was given three monsters of his choice and allowed to choose the mall. He picked a venomous one, acidic one, and strong one. His mall of choice was in Pasadena, California.

Paul, Warren, and Jason along with Will escorted their girlfriends to a shopping center so they could all go Christmas shopping.

The four girls headed for Radio Shack while the guys went Three Doors Down to a gallery called Penelope's.

Penelope greeted the boys at the door. Her hair was black as topsoil, but her eyes were green as thyme. "I bet you are here for your girlfriends' Christmas presents." It was not often that straight men willingly came into her shop.

Paul nodded absently, since an Egyptian priestess with a leopard caught his eye. She had her right hand in the lean feline's head while it majestically sat by her side. The statue was 10 inches tall. It was prefect for Catherine Lyonwood, his girlfriend.

"Yah," Jason answered before heading further in.

There were a few paintings on the walls, but Penelope specialized in 3D pieces and sculptures. Her gallery was split into three sections: ancient, animal, and mythical.

Jason found Catrina's present in the second section. It was a foot long ceramic prowling black panther caught his eye. It was on a polished black marble rectangular table.

Will picked out a crystal water lily for Leah.

Warren had to go all the way to the back for Serena's gift, which was an angel sitting on a crescent moon. The angel had blue eyes like his powerful girlfriend and her dress was a replica of a clear sky at midnight.

Suddenly, screams broke the silence.

"Monsters!" a bystander screamed as she fled for the exit.

The guys ran out of Penelope's to find drained citizens strewn around like candy wrappers.

Leah was holding the venomous monster at bay with vines.

Catrina was crouching over Catherine who was nursing a burned arm. The acidic monster flung acid on her when she tried to scratch it. Catrina was practically hissing like a cat like it for harming her twin.

Serena was too busy defending herself from the strong monster to heal Catherine.

Jason and Will took over for Serena after they powered up. Paul telepathy let him give the acidic monster new orders to attack the venomous one.

After Serena healed Catherine and saw the coast was clear of citizens, she threw her hand in the air. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

Somehow, she aged to 21 as a funnel of stars covered her transformation.

A glowing eight-pointed star appeared on her brow and her hair turned completely platinum. A bodice cocooned her torso then silver high heels encased her feet as a skirt formed. Her pearl and feather hair clips and bun protectors were next to form.

By the end, a tall warrior-maiden held a six foot staff, tilted away from her. She skipped the introduction since the citizens already fled. Sailor Moon, no more. Sailor Cosmos- forever more.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, attacking the poorly abused venomous monster.

The monster hissed like a snake. It could spit venom and its nails were coated in poison. It ran at Sailor Cosmos with its hands extended, wanting to scratch her.

Sailor Cosmos used her staff to pole-jump over the venomous monster.

"World Shaking!" The attack squashed it flat like a lumpy pancake.

The acidic monster shook off its switch of orders before turning its attention to Catherine.

"Venus Love-Me Chain Encircle!" A chain of glowing golden hearts wrapped around the acidic monster, binding its arms to its torso.

The monster then spit acid at Sailor Cosmos, who dodged it like a pro.

"Tut-tut," Sailor Cosmos shook her index finger at it. "Silence Wall!"

The second spit wad slid down the violet dome.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!" A new attack drowned the monster as it neutralized the acid. The monster gurgled as air bubbles escaped.

"Meteor Shower!" Dozens of falling stars pummeled the lime green monster to ground monster, before it just burst.

Jason and Will were taking their aggression out on the last surviving monster, which was ready to end its own life.

"Stand back, boys." Sailor Cosmos spoke so her next attack wouldn't hit them. "Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus' famous sword barely scratched the strong monster.

Sailor Cosmos' eyes took on a calculating gleam before she held her hand above her head, where the Sword of Artemis appeared.

Sailor Cosmos ran at the monster to get close enough to scratch it with the lethal blade.

The monster's arms were like tree branches while its legs were as thick as tree trunks and just as hard to move. It swung its arms around to keep her at bay. The monster sounded like a wounded coyote with no intelligent words going past its lips. It seemed fitting since its brain and cranium were under-developed.

Sailor Cosmos ducked and wove around to behind it. She managed to nick its carotid before it grabbed her arm to pull her over its shoulder.

Sailor Cosmos shrieked as her forearm snapped in the monster's grip.

It threw her into a cinder brick wall, severely bruising her back and causing her to grunt. Then it fell to its knees as the poison attacked its tennis ball sized brain. It shook as nerve cells were killed off. The poison reached the heart, affectively killing it.

Jo'n the Martian transported in, he bowed respectfully to Sailor Cosmos. "Your majesty, I will take the carcasses to the Watch Tower for analysis. Many are overjoyed at your return, but saddened by the loss that caused your upgrade. Be wary, Colonel Garnet of the Black Moon seeks you due to a misunderstanding about how Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire died."

"This one greatly appreciates your hard work in the years past. This Sailor Cosmos knows about what you tried to do for our sake. Do not worry any more, I will handle Colonel Garnet."

The Martian left with the three carcasses for study.

Sailor Cosmos turned to the stunned boys and friends. "This one will meet you later. I have last minute matters to attend to." Sailor Cosmos waved her staff, creating black swirling portal, which she stepped into.

Sailor Cosmos reappeared at the Time Gates, where she recorded Prince Diamond's demise at Wiseman. Then she sent the recording to be played on every screen in Colonel Garnet's space fleet and the Black Moon so there would be no further attacks.

Colonel Garnet didn't have the balls to admit his assumption so he high-tailed it out of the Milky Way after recalling Major Citrine, who was glad to be back.

"Terrans are strange," he told Lady Pearl on his return. He explained his adventures on Earth then settled down with Pearl as his lady wife.

The Black Moon was sent to orbit another star, but closer so life could flourish easier.

In the end, Serena went back to being a teenager. She and Warren lived their lives together and stayed close to their high school friends. Warren proposed on their third year anniversary then they married on their fifth year anniversary. They stayed in California so Warren could help with forest fires.


End file.
